To Taste the Apple
by child of a fallen god
Summary: A deadly situation turns into a desperate fixation. Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series © Stephenie Meyer.

**To Taste the Apple**

_Chapter One_

'_**But God said, 'You shall not eat of the fruit of the tree which is in the midst of the garden, neither shall you touch it, lest you die.'**__Genesis 3:3_

Thick dark clouds gathered on the horizon, moving at a slow deliberate pace toward the tiny town nestled in the heart of the forest. Lightning lanced across the night sky, the crackle-hiss a startling contrast to the eerie calm of the approaching storm.

"One-Mississippi, Two-Mississippi…" The girl trailed off her whispered count as an ear-splitting peal of thunder rattled the windows. She closed her eyes, breath caught in her chest, muscles tensed in silent expectation as the sound washed across and through the large house.

She nestled into the pitch colored bedding, squeezing her eyes tight to further block out the staggered lightning flashes. Her breath came in shuddering gasps, just as loud to her ears as the crash of thunder just beyond the glass.

She could see them, though her eyes were closed as tight as she could manage. The dark-haired Laurent,_"You brought a snack?"_, the silent Victoria with her flame colored hair and matching eyes…and finally James. Her leg throbbed dully in time with her heartbeat, her ribs aching slightly at the change in the weather.

She hadn't realized she was thrashing until she hit her hand on the headboard with a resounding thud. She sat bolt upright, her breath hissing in and out between her clenched teeth, her chest heaving.

"Bella?"

Her muscles tensed further, and before she could stop her natural reaction she scrambled off the edge of the bed and into the floor, pressing her face into the contour of the mattress.

"Bella…are you…feeling well?"

"Jasper…" Her voice was the barest whisper, nearly drown out by a crash of thunder, but she knew he had heard her. There was no sound, at least none that she could detect, but suddenly he was beside her, lifting her from the floor and placing her gently back on the bed. He had the blanket drawn over her and was sitting on the end of the bed in the span of ten seconds. His butterscotch eyes glowed in the dark, she noticed with a hint of curiosity, almost like a cat's.

"What is it, Bella? What has you on edge?"

She shook her head, chewing on her lower lip a moment while mulling over her answer. He waited patiently, radiating a sense of calm and security. "I was…am…afraid." She shrugged, a miniscule movement hidden completely by the blanket. "Never when Edward is here." She muttered, her mouth and face twisted into a mutinous expression so violent it was funny.

Jasper felt the laughter bubble up from his chest and out his throat. He shook his head slightly, chuckling.

"Is it really that funny I'm afraid?" She glared at him, narrowing her chocolate eyes.

"No…your…well, just forget it." He ducked his head to hide his smile. "Now, back to the matter at hand. What is it you're afraid of?"

"Victoria." The answer was so blunt it took Jasper off guard for a moment. Nonplussed, he nodded for her to continue. "It's not so much that, really…though it terrifies me to think she's lurking in the dark somewhere…but right now, it's the storm." The point was emphasized by a crash of thunder and her following cringe.

He radiated another wave of calm, and she sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "I used to love thunderstorms. Renee, my mother, and I would go and dance in the rain while lightning and thunder crashed all around." Her lips curved upward in a small smile, softening the stark features of her face. Then they dropped, and her large eyes grew haunted. "But that day…in the clearing…when James..." She trailed off, reliving the horror.

On a whim, he reached out and grabbed one of her exposed hands, cradling it in his own. "It's past…it's gone." His voice shimmered, hovered between them. She could feel her breathing starting to slow, her body relaxing just slightly. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he smiled almost mischievously at her. She closed her eyes, sinking into that calm, feeling a near physical release as she let him ease her anxiety.

She yawned, jaw cracking.

"You're tired." His tone was mildly accusing.

"Obviously." She replied dryly, gesturing to her current whereabouts. "If I wasn't, then I certainly wouldn't have sought refuge in this…monstrosity that passes for a bed."

"Edward should be back in the morning." Jasper replied, rolling his eyes.

"And so should Alice…and the rest of the Cullen family. Only you stayed behind…to watch over me." The disgust in her voice was evident, as was the relief.

Another flash of lightning, then a louder crash of thunder jarred her. She had been chewing on her bottom lip…she jumped, biting her lip harder to stifle her scream. The iron tang of blood filled her mouth. She cursed softly, lifting her head, readying herself to apologize and ask for a tissue. Once she settled her eyes on her current bedmate, she stopped.

Jasper was unnaturally still. A flash of lightning illuminated him, his blonde hair curling about his face, gold eyes glinting. His brow was furrowed and his face was shocked. He took in a stuttering breath…inhaled. His perfect lips slid back over his teeth, and Bella felt the first true stirrings of fear.

"Bel-la…" His voice was soft, low, a kind of sing-song, and nearly seductive. She was still bleeding, she could feel it sliding warmly down her chin. A part of her mind wondered idly at the fact that she must've bit quite a chunk out of the soft flesh.

His mild shielding fell then. She knew he could calm a room with a soft mental touch, but she had never felt anything like this in her whole life. She whimpered softly, and the sound seemed only to encourage him. An emotional maelstrom whorled about her, one after another trotted out and then discarded, anger, defiance, sadness, curiosity, lust, depression, self-disgust…finally settling on desire. Her fear was gathered, and reflected back at her, shocking her and pinning her in place. She couldn't move, not even if she tried. She knew she had no hope of outrunning the vampire.

"Jasper." She breathed his name, her voice barely working. She couldn't find anymore words after that, just sent her silent plea to him, her fear rising exponentially. And yet, even as she felt the tension between them, she also felt a mild admiration. He was stunning. It had to be the desire she felt welling from his direction. It wasn't just desire for her blood, an aching thirst. The desire spilled over into lust. He wanted her body as much as her blood. She didn't understand that. It confused her, startled her further.

He lurched forward, fingers fisting in the blanket, shredding the fragile fabric. "Run." His voice was low, the command harsh.

She stayed still, her breath coming in pants.

"I said_ run_!"

It got to her that time. Through the fog that surrounded her, through the fear, the uncertainty. He was giving her a chance. A minute chance, considering her penchant for disaster. But it was a chance.

She stumbled from the bed, running blind across the room. One, two, three heartbeats. She was so close to the door. She reached her fingertips out for the knob…and screamed as a cold, hard arm wrapped around her waist.

She was spun around, flung against the wall with enough force to make her vision dim. His firm hands held her in place. Her toes barely touched the floor, and he pressed himself close. "I told you…" He ground out, his voice so low it was barely a growl. "You should've been faster." He groaned, his head falling forward to rest against the curve of her throat. He inhaled sharply…and her heart raced on…faster. Dimly, she was aware of something mingling with her fear…something that was neither fear or acceptance. Something that_liked_ the feel of Jasper's body against her, holding her to the wall. Something akin to lust.

He lifted his head, and kissed her. His lips pressed solidly against her mouth, his tongue sweeping along her bottom lip. He teased the tip of his tongue against the slash, and then sucked her lower lip into his mouth.

He fed from her, sucking the little bit of moisture from the cut. So hard it brought tears to her eyes.

She gasped…not from terror, but from the wave of sensation that made her toes curl.

Just as suddenly as he was there…he spun away from her, out of the room, and by the slamming of the door, out of the house.

She collapsed in a heap, the brimming tears spilling over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series. © Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Thanks to all the lovely reviewers. Here's the next chapter/installation. Don't worry, the lemony goodness will start. Though…to be entirely honest, I'm not sure if I want to do a full on Bella/Jasper story, or sprinkle a hint of Alice in there as well, both with Jasper, and with Bella and Jasper. I guess it depends on the yea/nay amount of reviews I get on the topic. But here it is.

**To Taste the Apple**

_Chapter Two_

The ground was muddy, slick and slimy beneath his bare feet. Not that he really noticed. Lightning arced across the sky in a deadly dance, and somewhere in the distance, the thunder chased. Still he didn't notice. Rain sheeted steadily, and though his hair plastered to his head and his clothes were soaked through…it didn't make his awareness.

He stood just outside the shelter of a small copse of trees littered across the Cullen lawn. He stood in the deluge, and breathed. In through his nose, and out his mouth…in and out…in and out…but it didn't clear his head. He lifted his face to heavens, features twisted in a grimace. His mouth was open in a wordless cry of anguish. Tendons stood stark under the skin of his throat. Still he breathed through it, harsh and guttural. Still, he tasted her.

Peaches, a part of him recalled. His mother craved peaches when she was pregnant with the twins. They had eaten peaches every day for three weeks. He hadn't had one since. But her flavor, sweet and moist, a hint of warmth. The tenderness of her skin, ripe and ready for harvest. She tasted like peaches.

He clutched his stomach, falling forward on his knees. Alice should've known…she should've seen. How _could_ she? He shook his head, denying instinctively that Alice…that _anyone_…could be that cruel. She always made sure that he was protected…from the world…from himself. She would never have let him stay, would never have suggested it…but she did. She suggested Jasper remain behind, despite Edward's hesitation.

_"Trust him…he's your brother."_ Her small voice had piped from the background. Edward had given her a harsh look. _"He would never do something to hurt her…you…us." _And she had said it with such certainty. Knowing…she had to have known…but, it wasn't like Bella's ability to attract danger was a conscious decision.

Alice couldn't have known…_wouldn't_ have known. He had to believe that. To think otherwise…his face crumpled.

He huddled into the mud, falling forward, arms wrapped around his stomach. How long he stayed there, he wasn't sure. Time no longer meant anything. He knew he was broadcasting, his emotions whirling around him in a blackened vortex of anger, suspicion, pain, and self-loathing.

And still he could taste her. Feel her. So soft and fragile in his hands. One wrong move, and he would have…could have…snapped her in half. He took a shuddering breath. The taste of wet grass and rain thickened on his tongue, but it couldn't erase her flavor. It clung to his lips, his skin, wrapped around him in an intoxicating cloud. How could Edward stand to be in the same room with her?

He had tasted her blood so many months ago. How could he have stopped? Jasper noted idly that he, himself, had stopped…but that was different. It wasn't just her blood that had been affecting him.

It was also the lust that came partnered with it. He groaned audibly. She had been so soft and warm. All he had needed to do was move his body a scant few inches. She had been willing. He had felt it, swirling and mixing with his own ragged emotions. He knew, though, that she had been reacting to his broadcasting emotions. Bloodlust had always been just that, with him.

Lust…not just for the hot liquid pulsing through the body, but for the body itself. Men…he shuddered there…women, it didn't matter. The things he'd done, before he met Alice. Again he was assailed by a ravaging guilt. Things that no one but he and Maria were privy too. Things he would never talk about. Things he couldn't even bring himself to think of.

Not that he needed to. The past was now his present. He was aching, literally, to touch Bella.

He groaned again, flinging his arms out to claw at the earth. The things he could do to her. Do with her. Do _for_ her. If he could control himself long enough…he closed his eyes. Images flashed behind his eyelids. Bella prostrate before him, a heady mixture of fear and longing pulsating out from her. His body against hers, fire and ice. His scent mixing with hers, her arousal matching his. His name falling from her lips. Her body arched in intense pleasure as their emotions melded, twisted, their bodies entwined.

He groaned again, his thoughts raging out of control. And still he could taste her.

And suddenly, there was his Alice in his fantasies. He swallowed thickly. Not replacing Bella…but joining her.

His breathing sped out of control, and his muscles tightened. He fought off the fantasies, shut them down and locked them away. If Edward ever caught him, it would destroy both of them.

He worked to calm his body down. He slowly brought his breathing under control. He focused his mind, cleared it. And still he could taste her.

A breath of air touched the back of his neck, and he stiffened suddenly.

"Oh…Jasper. What have you done?" Soft hands were on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Alice." He breathed her name into the damp earth, paying homage to the Goddess of his life. "Alice…"

"I saw, Jasper." Her words were soft, kind. He jerked his head up in response, feeling as if someone had doused him with icy water. He blinked away the rainwater from his eyes, now a strange orange color, and narrowed his gaze at her.

"You saw?" His voice was steady, calm even.

"Not before I left." She whispered, understanding his unspoken accusation. His body suddenly relaxed, and he heaved a soul-deep sigh. "But I did see it. I also saw…other things." Her voice became softer still, but there was an edge of despair to it.

He levered himself from the ground, tackling the smaller woman sitting in front of him. He pressed his lips to hers hungrily, growling low in his throat. She chuckled throatily, and that was all he needed. He divested them of their clothing hastily, ripping the fragile fabric into tatters. He used his knee to push hers apart and then he melded her body with his in desperation.

And still he could taste Bella on the back of his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All characters © Stephenie Meyer

**To Taste The Apple**

_Chapter Three_

Edward stared down at the huddled mess that was the love of his life. His hands clenched, and he groaned nearly audibly. He had heard about it from Alice, what had happened, what could have happened, what might be happening in the near future anyway. He had heard it, though he wasn't sure she quite meant for him too. He'd heard the shock in the tenor of her thoughts. The mental shout that nearly made him scream aloud. And just as suddenly as she was there, she was gone, making hasty excuses on her way.

He had turned to Carlisle, his ever calm father, and languidly announced he was full, and that he should be getting back to Bella. He didn't want to cause alarm, though the blackest fury imaginable ripped through him. He was good at facades, so Carlisle excused him with just a passing hint of suspicion.

And Edward had run as he had never run before. He deftly avoided the trees, though it cost him precious time. The image he managed to catch before Alice had drifted past his zone left him disturbed and sick.

Bella, his Bella, wrapped in the arms of another man…a man he had considered a brother until a scant few minutes ago. Bella, calling out another man's name. Bella's voice as a husky purr, reaching for Jasper, staring up into his face, whispering to him seductively. Bella's body covered in tiny scars, and Jasper's eyes a disturbing orange shade. Finally, the last image had burnt itself into his mind, behind his eyelids. Bella grasping a small penknife, dragging the sharpened point across the hollow of her throat, enough to scratch the skin without doing any real damage, and Jasper dragging his tongue across those wounds, like some sick and twisted gothic foreplay.

He staggered to a standstill as he realized exactly what it meant that Jasper's eyes were orange instead of the pale honeyed hue they had become. In Alice's vision, Jasper was feeding from Bella…little by little. Enough to taste, enough to let her blood build back up…they were sharing something dark and disgusting…and ultimately sensual.

He emitted a low growl. _It hasn't happened yet, it hasn't happened yet. Jazz wouldn't let it happen. He's not like that._ But the thought that Bella would actually be willing to share that made his mind spin out a dark fantasy of its own. He groaned, leaning his forehead against a large tree trunk. He could easily see it. And the monster in him approved. He inhaled, then exhaled noisily. He could see it. Bella laying prone on the bed, clad in only her undergarments. Her skin would be pale against the black bedding. Her large brown eyes would be half-lidded, her lips curved into a sensual smile. Her hair would be spread across the pillow, glistening with the faintest hint of moonlight.

She would hold the tiny penknife loosely in her palm. Lifting her hand, she'd use the point to carve a tiny E above her heart. Blood would well from the miniscule wound, and he would lower his head, capturing those few precious drops with his lips. Since venom had to be injected by a bite, using his tongue against her skin would be fine. He'd lick at the wound, then suck on it until she was mewing with pleasure, flushing at his ministrations.

Suddenly, his clothes seemed a little more restricting. His breathing had hitched, and at some point, he'd used his fingernails, scraping down the tree trunk. He hissed at himself, and continued on, loping toward the large house easily.

That's how he found himself standing above her sleeping form. She was curled against the wall, breathing slowly, but shallowly. She looked so defeated, and her lower lip was a little swollen. He leaned down to pick her up, carefully, and nearly dropped her.

Jasper's smell pervaded his senses. It was all over her, that sweet magnolia-and-woodsmoke smell. Her head lolled back a moment, and he lowered his mouth to hers, before freezing. Jasper's smell was on her face. He walked her quickly over to the bed, lowering her and then brushed his lips along hers. He tasted Jasper on her.

He hissed audibly, loud in the quiet of the bedroom. Bella's eyes fluttered open, and she met his gaze with a shy smile. A smile he did not return. He schooled his features into cold indifference. For Jasper's scent to overlay her own so thickly, and on her face no less, then the only conclusion he could come to was that she and Jasper had kissed. Kissed with full body contact. There was also a light scent of hours-old arousal. Both Bella's and Jasper's.

"Sleep well?" His voice was distant, calm and flat. Cold, uncaring.

She glanced at him, her eyes widening and her smile slipping from her face. He died on the inside, aching to go to her, to kiss her senseless. But the pain of betrayal held him back. She betrayed him, Jasper betrayed him, they both betrayed Alice. The longer he was in the room, the more livid he became.

He took two steps back from her. "I suppose…" He began, his eyes narrowing. "You were safe enough, with _Jasper_?" His brother no more.

"Yes, I suppose." She answered, confused for a moment.

"_He_ entertained you? Made sure you weren't…lonely?"

"Well, yes." She nodded. "He was nice enough, for the most part." She blushed slightly at some not-yet faded memory. It was then Edward knew he was going to snap.

"_Nice enough_?" Edward thundered, his hand balling into fists, his body taut. She flinched back, incomprehension and pain in her eyes. "I suppose it was so _nice_ that you two bonded." She blanched, and he nodded in justification. "You reek of him. Next time you decide to have a tryst behind my back, shower afterwards." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked out the door.

Her voice was soft behind him. "Edward…wait!" He heard her stumble from the bed, but he already had his hand on the doorknob. He stepped outside, inhaling sharply. He caught the scent he was looking for. Darting across the yard, he found his sister and her husband twisted around each other. He stopped, crouching.

"_Jasper_." His voice came out a feral hiss. The man in question jumped upward onto the balls of his feet, spinning to protect his wife. Edward straightened, barely hanging onto his sanity as his world crumbled around him. Jasper tensed, sensing the boiling murderous rage beneath Edward's cool exterior.

"Brother."

"Don't _ever_ call me that again." Edward whispered. He spared a withering glance at Alice. "You saw what he did, and still you…do this?" He gestured at the nude couple.

"It's not what you think."

"The _hell_ it isn't!" He snarled. "She reeks of him."

It was Jasper's turn to lose his cool. "Only because I almost killed her, yet again." He groaned.

Edward felt his knees give out. "What did you just say?"

"I _said_ I almost killed her."

"Then why is your scent laying so thick on her?"

"Because it was less than a few hours ago. There was a thunderstorm, she was scared, she bit her lip…I tried to tell her to run, she wasn't fast enough, I didn't have enough control, and I caught her and sucked the blood off her lip…she gasped, I ran away." Jasper replied quickly, the roiling emotions hitting Edward like a tidal wave, he could see it in Jasper's mind, see the truth of it.

He brought his hand to his face, scrubbing at his eyes.

"What did you do, Edward?" Alice's voice pierced through his haze. He lifted his eyes to her, and they were filled with unfathomable pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga. © Stephenie Meyer

**A/N**: So another chapter down. I'm leaning toward the three-way, myself. I think it'll make for a more interesting story. Don't worry, I'm not going to Edward-bash too much more. I just honestly dislike the way he treats Bella on occasion. And I don't think she stands up for herself enough. My Bella will have a little more back-bone, though it will be a developed thing, I think. Anyway, here it is…

**To Taste the Apple**

_Chapter Four_

The deafening roar of Bella's ancient truck drowned out whatever explanation Edward was about to give. He flinched visibly, eyes sliding shut. They waited for the roar to diminish.

"I'm going to get dressed." Alice announced, glaring first at Edward, then softening her gaze and turning to Jasper. "The rest of the family is due to return soon. We have a lot to discuss when they do." Her voice turned cold. "I would suggest, Edward, that you come back to the house as well. Going crawling back to Bella will only exacerbate the situation right now."

Alice was on her feet in a moment, the rage she felt at the situation palpable to anyone, even without Jasper's abilities. Edward stayed where he was, staring at the ground in front of him, as if willing it to swallow him whole. She stalked toward Edward, touching him on the shoulder. "If, just once, you had treated her as a decent human being instead of some frail and fragile flower you had to save from hoarfrost, the future wouldn't look quite so bleak anymore."

He turned his anguished gaze to her impassive face. "She's made a decision then?"

"Not yet, but those hazy visions you plucked from my mind earlier are becoming sharper by the second." She glanced at Jasper, her eyes sad, but her look determined. "If you had waited—"

"If I had waited she would've been bled dry." Edward's voice was a condemning hiss, his anger boiling over. He jumped up, reaching for Jasper.

Alice threw herself between them, knocking the larger man backward. "Don't you _ever_!" She hissed, smacking Edward soundly across his face, the crack echoing in the quiet forest. "What happened was an accident. Don't you dare blame Jazz for your behavior! You saw only what you wanted to see, Edward. For someone who professes love so profusely, you are about the most fickle, controlling bastard I've _ever_ met!" She shoved her way past Edward, then whirled around, quick as a snake. "And you don't deserve Bella. She's much too good for you. Your brand of love isn't love at all. That girl does everything in her power to make you happy. And all you do is push her away, time and time again. You treat her as if she isn't a capable adult, which she is. You treat her like she's fragile, like she can't care for herself. You consistently dog her on her safety, putting it out in the ether so much that it becomes self-fulfilling prophecy. You react in extremes. Instead of discussing things with her, you'd rather 'shield' her from the truth so she doesn't get upset. For the love of everything! You left her lying in the middle of a forest with God only knows what crawling around out there, to feel as if you'd martyred yourself on her behalf." Alice's voice raised an octave as she listed the wrongs. "Jasper controlled himself in a tough situation, and now you're going to blame him? You've only got yourself to blame for this Edward, and for whatever comes of it. You're my _favorite_ brother, but sometimes you're not a very nice person."

Alice whirled, stalking toward the house in quick angry strides. Jasper followed after, leaving Edward to stare after them with a mixture of self-pity and despair on his face.

XzXzXz

Alice watched the flames dance merrily in the fireplace with less than total enthusiasm. She was angry, and confused, by Edward's treatment of Bella. Love was about sacrifice, sure…but it was also about companionship. She didn't understand what kind of companionship came from such a domineering man. She'd heard tales of the submissive lifestyle, but to see one in action…it made her unbearably angry. And at her own brother, no less!

She sighed; she didn't know the ins and outs of their relationship, so maybe she was judging too harshly. Yet, Edward seemed to thoroughly enjoy being in control. It wasn't about partnership for him, though the ability was there. It was about being the hero, and that was easy with Bella. She sometimes needed to be saved from herself, the cliff-diving incident a case in point. Or the baby werewolves she decided were good besties. Alice wrinkled her nose, beasties more like.

She'd had a little girl-talk with Bella a few weeks ago. This was her first relationship, Edward her first kiss. It was romantic, but even Alice could see that the girl needed to branch out. She couldn't hold her own against Edward, she buckled at the slightest inclination he was angry. She practically debased herself to stay with him, and that wasn't right!

Alice couldn't imagine what she would have done had Jasper been the same way. But it wasn't even worth thinking about. Jasper was simply wonderful. He was a partner, a friend, a companion, and a lover. A wonderful lover…she shivered pleasantly. Even when he was thinking of someone else.

That was the crux of the situation. One didn't need to see the future to know that things were about to change in an irrevocable manner. She wrapped her arms around herself, warding off the chill she felt at losing Jasper. She knew him, knew her husband and confidante better than anyone else had. She couldn't see the past, but she had an idea of the kinds of things Maria had been into. Maria had helped in a large part to shape the vampire Jasper had become, and in doing some of the things, she had taken the bloodlust to a whole new level. She'd watched it firsthand, felt it in his body. It terrified her to think that maybe Bella would be on the receiving end of that single-minded concentration. And short of killing Jasper, this wouldn't go away.

That's where she drew the line. If it was Bella that Jasper wanted, provided Bella wanted that too…then Alice would be damned if he couldn't have her. Jasper was the one person in the world she would give anything…and anyone…to. Love was about sacrifice, after all.

XzXzXz

The old truck thundered up the winding road. Bella gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white against the pale of her skin. There was only one place she wanted to be at this point, though it made her aching hurt all the worse. Only one shoulder was sturdy enough for her to cry on, and though he would undoubtedly make sarcastic comments, Jacob Black was good for her in a way no other person on the planet was. Jacob was sunshine, and in a place that lacked it so frequently, Bella needed a little sun in her life.

"_Next time you decide to have a tryst behind my back, take a shower._"

She gripped the wheel tighter, willing herself not to cry. She needed to get to Jacob, to forget for a moment that the man she loved would so willingly believed she would hurt him like that. That he thought her capable of cheating on him galled her like nothing else had. It opened her eyes, so to speak. Every little snub, every little hurt she had glossed over in their relationship began pouring down on her. His extreme protectiveness, his need to be right on a constant basis, his 'lack-of-control', the boundaries he set…all in the name of saving her. She slammed the brakes on her truck, feeling it skid on the wet road. Damn it! What if she didn't want to be saved all the time? What if she wanted to live her life by her own rules? Didn't she deserve that much, at least? To make her own decisions, and not have to live the way others thought she should. What about this messed up situation was even normal?

She took a deep breath…and screamed. It was a scream of pure frustration. She was frustrated, physically, mentally, emotionally.

If Jasper wanted her blood, he could damn well have it. She might as well do, within reason and without hurting Alice, what she'd been accused of.

XzXzXz

Alice gasped, the decision was made. Every scene that had tortured her before left her feeling a little smug now. Knowing was easier, she supposed. But there was a different twist on one of the visions.

_Alice was staring at her reflection in the mirror, radiating pure joy and adulation. The eyes that stared back at her were pumpkin-spice orange. _


End file.
